Season the series: Summer
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Third Season: Umi no Witch/ Naruto hanya penasaran pada sosoknya. Sosok berambut merah bermata jade yang membiusnya sejak pertama kali. Sosok itu pula yang menyebabkan dirinya terdampar di sini. Di laut pulau terpencil. Akankah yang diharapkannya sama atau ia yang mati di tangan sang penyihir? Rnr?


**A/N:** Season the Series adalah kumpulan Oneshot pendek yang terdiri dari empat fict yang memiliki unsur musim didalamnya. _Winter, Spring, Summer, _dan _Autum_. Namun hanya akan di publish mengikuti perubahan musim yang Mizu tahu saat di jepang sana. Jan, April, Juli, dan Oktober. Tapi tak semua series bakal berhubungan. Selamat menikmati … _This is Spring … Douzo …_

0oo0oo0

Season the Series: Summer

(Umi no Witch)

Disclaimer: Pinjam Charanya sebentar ya Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Rate: T

Pair: Always NaruGaa

Genre: Romance n Fantasy

Warning: Ini Yaoi a.k.a BoyxBoy, shonen-ai, Abal, AU, alur cepat

Jika Minna-san anti dengan salah satunya, silahkan klik tombol 'Back' di samping

Here we go … Don't Like Don't Read

0oo0oo0

Laut yang begitu biru terhampar sepanjang mata. Terpantul cahaya matahari yang begitu bersemangat bersinar membuat pantulannya membuat permukaan air terlihat begitu jelas hingga kedalamnya. Seakan lautnya dalam bisa terlihat.

Manik sewarna dengan laut itu terus saja berdecak kagum pada kilauan air yang bersinar bak mutiara. Menimbulkan kerlap-kerlip yang terus tertangkap pada retina matanya.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang terlalu merekah. Menandakan sang empunya teramat bahagia saat ini.

Berada di sebuah kereta apa yang masih melaju membawanya ke sebuah desa kecil di utara. Melewati hamparan laut luas yang hampir satu jam tak bosan dipandanginya. Walau ini pertama kalinya ia berkunjung ke sebuah desa tujuannya namun tak sedikit pun raut khawatir yang tampak diwajahnya. Bahkan wajah berwarna tan itu terlihat antusias. Tentu saja ini juga pertama kalinya ia bepergian seorang diri tanpa siapa pun. Tidak pula orang tuanya.

Di musim panas kali ini, Uzumaki Naruto memang sengaja melarikan diri—membolos—dari sekolahnya. Menghindari kelas musim panas yang membuatnya menguap berkali-kali. Mengelabui Iruka-_sensei _yang dengan sedikit tipu muslihat—berpura-pura sakit—dan membuat pintu gerbang terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Aku pasti bisa menemukannya," ujar Naruto menggenggam erat sebuah potongan kertas yang menjadi tujuan utamanya. Sebuah tujuan yang baru saja terbentuk beberapa jam yang lalu.

0oo0oo0

"Ahhhh … akhirnya sampai." Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak sesaat sebuah bus kecil baru saja menurunkannya di sebuah gerbang sebuah desa. Berada enam jam di dalam kereta dan dua jam di sebuah bis cukup membuat tubuhnya kaku. Sedikit peregangan akan membuat tubuhnya membaik, bukan.

Naruto mencantol sebuah tas ukuran sedang dibahu kanannya. Kakinya melangkah berjalan melewati sebuah gerbang berukuran sedang dengan nama sebuah desa dengan huruf yang tidak dimengertinya. Namun seakan tak peduli Naruto terus saja melangkah. Baginya yang penting sampai dan tidak tersasar. Lagi pula huruf yang tertera pada gerbang itu sama persis

Decak kagum tak henti terlihat dari raut wajahnya saat baru saja memasuki desa, sebuah pemandangan alam yang masih alami terpampang di depan matanya. Yah, sebuah desa yang masih asri dengan udara yang begitu sejuk berbeda dengan kota tempat tinggalnya yang sangat bising dan terlalu banyak polusi.

"Selamat datang di desa kami, Naruto-_san_," sapa seorang pria paruh baya yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Naruto. Tidak hanya mengagetkan karena kemunculannya yang tak disadari namun karena pria tersebut mengenali namanya.

"Tidak perlu, sebingung itu, ini hanya desa kecil setiap kedatangan tamu yang akan datang berkunjung akan selalu diketahui. Lagi pula bukankah Naruto-_san_ sudah mengisi buku tamu yang berada di pemberhentian bus sebelumnya?"

Naruto menepuk jidatnya pelan, saat baru menyadari sesuatu. Pantas saja ia bingung saat harus diminta menulis namanya sesaat sebelum bisa datang. Dikiranya untuk apa, mengirim kenang-kenangan mungkin karena juag tertera kolom berisikan alamat.

"Eheheheh … begitukah?" ucap Naruto sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih Naruto berjalan menuju salah satu penginapan yang berada di tepi laut menghadap langsung ke arah matahari terbenam.

"Ah, apa aku bisa menemukannya di sini?" tanya Naruto ragu. Sudah hampir tiga hari ia melakukan kegiatan yang sama setiap harinya, menatap ke tengah laut seakan menunggu sesuatu. Sesuatu yang menjadi alasannya berada di sebuah desa yang terletak jauh—terpelosok.

Naruto menghirup pelan wangi laut yang terbawa oleh angin yang bertiup. Sudah hampir dua jam ia duduk di tepi laut—untuk kesekian kali. Mengingat pelan pada apa yang menyebabkannya duduk di sini seorang diri.

Sepenggal kisah yang ditemukannya dibalik buku lama yang ditemukannya di perpustakaan sekolah. Mengingat perpustakan dan seorang Naruto Uzumaki bukanlah kombinasi yang sesuai, maka sebuah kebetulan itu—saat menemukannya— membuat otak Naruto yang berkapasitas pas-pasan menganggap semua itu adalah takdir dan membuatnya harus menemukan'nya'.

Sesosok yang membuatnya penasaran …

Dengan sepasang mata bak hamparan rumput yang begitu menyejukkan …

Helaian merah bata yang membuatnya terpana …

Tidak …

Bukan sejelas itu sosok di dalam selembar kertas itu terlihat di oleh manik langit Naruto. Namun mata itu sudah membiusnya sejak pertama kali sosok yang hanya menjadi sebuah cerita. Legenda kecil di sebuah desa yang tersembunyi dan jarang berpenghuni. Penyihir laut.

"Hanya muncul di malam bulan purnama di minggu keempat bulan juli. Di musim panas di salah satu laut di sebuah pulau di ujung Hokaido. Muncul setahun sekali di tempat yang sama dan merupakan pelindung desa tersebut."

Dan kalau Naruto tak salah perhitungan—walau dengan susah payah—seharusnya diminggu ini sosok yang sudah membuat dirinya penasaran itu akan muncul. Entah dalam wujud bagaimana karena kertas yang berada digenggamannya terlihat lusuh dan membuat blur wajah dan sosok sang penyihir.

"Naruto-_san_ tak baik berada di tepi laut sendirian begini, bisa-bisa anda terbawa oleh'nya'."

Tersentak kaget, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menemukan pria paru baya yang sama dengan ditemuinya saat akan memasuki desa. Hanya pakaiannya saja yang sedikit berbeda walau dengan model yang sama—_hakama_ dewasa.

"Apa maksud paman dengan 'nya'?" tanya Naruto heran saat menyadari kalimat ambigu yang baru saja didengarnya. Mungkinkan sosok paman dihadapannya mengetahui tentang sosok yang bahkan sudah membuatnya terpana dalam pandangan pertama itu.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah itu alasan Naruto-san berada di sini?" sekali lagi Naruto terkejut. Namun hanya sebuah senyuman lembut yang menjadi jawaban dari keheranannya dari sang paman, "tenang saja, kalau Naruto-_san_ benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya. Berdo'alah dengan tulus dan sampaikan padanya kalau Naruto-_san_ ingin bertemu. Hanya saja jangan pernah lupa diri atau Naruto-_san_ akan berakhir di laut ini."

"Eh? Apa maksup pa—" Baru saja Naruto akan bertanya lagi namun ia tak menemukan siapa pun juga. Hanya semilir angin yang menemaminya sama dengan sebelumnya. Bahkan jejak kaki ang tercetak di pasir pantai pun tak terlihat.

Ada yang aneh.

Kenapa baru disadarinya sekarang kalau ia tak menemukan siapa pun di desa ini, bahkan tak tampak orang-orang kecuali pria paruh baya itu di desa ini, walau sudah berlalu beberapa hari.

"_Baka_, kenapa baru sadar sekarang?" Tengkuk Naruto meremang saat menyadari mungkin saja ia-lah satu-satunya yang berada di desa ini. Sebuah desa yang mungkin sudah tak ada di peta yang tertempel di dinding sekolahnya.

Dan mengapa ia begitu mudah berada di desa ini bagaikan sebuah misteri juga. Terlalu fokus pada tujuannya, membuat ia tak memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

_Byur …_

Sebuah suara seperti ada sesuatu yang terjatuh ke laut membuat Naruto menolehkan wajahnya dan terbelalak heran saat menemukan ada seseorang di sana. Berdiri di tepi laut dengan setengah tubuhnya berada di dalam laut.

Awan yang semula menutupi bulan yang mulai berada di langit, membantu Naruto melihat dengan jelas orang gila mana yang berani menyelam di laut dengan suhu sedingin ini. Apa lagi hanya dengan menggunakan selembar kemeja tipis berwarna putih.

Rambut merah …

Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang, mungkinkah …

Sosok itu bergerak perlahan memutar posisinya yang semula menghadap ke depan. Helai kemerahan yang jatuh karena basah dengan menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu semakin membuat Naruto bergidik. Apa lagi saat sepasang mata berwarna jade itu menatapnya tajam. Sebuah kemeja putih yang membalut tubuh itu bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan kekaguman Naruto pada apa pun yang berada di baliknya.

Penyihir Laut … mungkinkah?

Namun bagaimana mungkin sosoknya bahkan tak menyerupai bayangan sosok penyihir di benak Naruto bukankah biasanya penyihir itu mengerikan dengan rambut panjang dan topi lancip di kepala mereka? Dengan gigi runcing yang mengerikan. Mengapa malah dalam wujud malaikat manis berambut merah bata itu?

"Kau?"

Suara yang begitu lembut menyapa gendang telinga Naruto. Ia pun perlahan tersadar dari lamunan bodohnya yang membuat wajahnya memerah malu walau hanya sesaat.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dengan menemuiku?"

Benar, apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Naruto. Ia hanya terbawa keinginan sesaat membuktikan sebuah spekulasi didalam otaknya walau tanpa tahu untuk apa. Ia hanya ingin bertemu, bertemu dengan sosok sang penyihir. Bertemu hanya untuk memuasakan rasa penasarannya pada sebuah rasa aneh didadanya.

"Jika tak ada yang kau inginkan, pulanglah. Ini bukan tempatmu."

"Tunggu!" panggil Naruto cepat saat sosok dihadapannya mulai berjalan ke tengah laut. Naruto meneguk ludahnya berat saat sebuah tatapan tajam yang menusuk yang diberikan padanya.

"Bolehkah kita berkenalan dan berteman?"

Shit, Naruto merutuk pelan dengan kalimat yang terluncur bebas dari mulutnya. Padahal bukan itu yang ingin dikatakannya. Ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia ta ingin kehilangan penglihatan pada sosok yang entah berjenis apa dihadapannya ini.

"Apa kau berani untuk mengecap sebuah rasa kematian?"

Kematian? Apa maksudnya mungkinkan sosok itu menginginkan nyawanya? Tidak, Naruto masih belum mau mati di tempat seperti ini seorang diri. Apa lagi ia melarikan diri tanpa berpamitan pada Iruka-_sensei._

'_Sensei,_ maafkan aku sudah membohongimu.' Naruto membathin kecil mengingat mungkin ini karma karena sudah membuat seseorang yang menyanginya mungkin mencarinya karena khawatir. Tidak, ia masih belum mau, ia masih belum puas menjahili semua orang disekolahnya. Tidak, aku masih belum mau mati`

"Bagaimana?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya heran saat mendapati wajah sang penyihir yang begitu dekat dengannya dengan sebuah garis tipis melengkung diwajahnya. Sebuah wajah berkulit putih dengan mata rerumputan yang menenangkan yang dilingkari lingkaran hitam disekelilinya.

"Kau manis."

"Uhmn? Hahaha …" Sang penyihir tertawa kecil saat sebuah kata yang tak pernah terpikir olehnya keluar dari bibir Naruto, padahal dikiranya Naruto akan ketakutan dan segera angkat kaki dari wilayah kekuasaannya ini. Bukankah seharusnya semua manusia takut pada dirinya. Apa lagi dengan posisinya yang melayang di atas air, salahkan perbedaan tubuh yang terlalu mencolok itu.

Entah terhasut setan mana tangan Naruto bergerak sendiri menyingkirkan tangan sang penyihir dari bibirnya—yang terus menahan tawa—menarik tangan berkulit putih itu dan menarik tubuh sang penyihir ke dalam sebuah pelukan miliknya—dengan satu tangan lainnya menarik pinggangnya—tak memperdulikan kalau pakaiannya akan ikut basah.

Mengunci bibir yang sedari tadi meremehkannya dalam ciuman miliknya. Tak memperdulikan kalau nyawanya sendiri menjadi sebuah taruhan dari tindakan nekatnya.

Manik berwarna jade itu membelalak kaget saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan benda kenyal yang ia yakin adalah bibir pemuda berkulit tan itu. Sesaat, hanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya sang penyihir sadar kalau ia yang malah terperangkap pada biru langit—bukan biru laut.

"Brengsek!"

_Brugh … Byurr …_

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto terpental dan terduduk menabrak air laut yang begitu dingin. Rembulan di atas sana bersinar terang membuat bayang keduanya terpantul dengan jelas. Seorang pemuda yang terduduk di dalam air dengan wajah yang kini tak bisa diartikan dan pemuda lainnya yang memancarkan aura neraka terlihat dari matanya yang kini berkilat dengan marah.

"Kau benar-benar ingin mati, heh?" Suara yang begitu dingin itu lagi-lagi menyapa gendang telinga Naruto. Keringat dingin yang mengalahkan air laut mulai menetes dari keningnya. Saat ini sesosok penyihir yang tengah marah berada dihadapannya.

Naruto menggeliat heran saat merasakan ada yang menyentuh kedua pergelangan tangannya. Air laut.

Sekumpulan air laut yang berbentuk pilar air itu menariknya dan membuat tubuhnya membentuk huruf 'X' di udara. Ia dapat merasakan nafasnya mulai sesak saat pilar air itu tidak hanya menghalangi pergerakannya namun juga menghambat pasokan udara miliknya, menekan terlalu dalam pada dadanya.

Kelihatannya sang penyihir benar-benar murka padanya.

"Kau tahu Uzumaki Naruto kau sudah membuat kesalahan karena berani menyentuhku, bahkan sebuah kematianmu sendirian bukanlah hukuman yang cukup kau tahu kenapa?" Sang penyihir laut itu menyentuh perlahan pipi Naruto yang memiki tanda lahir berbentuk tiga pasang kumis rubah itu.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat menyadari kalau ia tak akan cukup kuat untuk melarikan diri dari tempat ini. Menyesal sekarang tak akan cukup untuk membuatnya bisa pulang, bukan … seharusnya ia tak pernah mengabaikan pesan ibunya untuk tidak bepergian tanpa izin seperti ini. Jika ia bisa kembali ia berjanji tak akan pernah mengulanginya, ya jika ia masih punya waktu untuk kembali.

"Karena kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya," ujar Sang Penyihir dengan sebuah senyuman yang mungkin tak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Naruto selamanya.

Naruto menutup matanya pelan saat merasakan pasokan udaranya benar-benar tak ada lagi. Kepalanya berkunang-kunang tanpa bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya. Namun ia benar-benar yakin mendengar kalimat terakhir dari sang penyihir.

"Namaku Gaara, kembalilah kemari satu tahun lagi … pelayan abadiku."

0oo0oo0

"Naruto …"

"Naruto …"

"Naruto … bangun, Nak."

"Naruto sadar, Minato … panggil Dokter,"

Manik berwarna biru itu perlahan terbuka. Menyadari kalau ia berada di sebuah ruangan dengan dominasi warna putih—rumah sakit.

Bagaimana bisa ia berada di tempat ini bukankah seharusnya ia berada di …

Benar, ia seharusnya berada di laut, dan sang penyihir laut itu hampir membunuhnya. Tidak bukan penyihir laut, sosok itu memiliki nama … Gaara.

"Naruto, apa kau baik-baik saja, sayang?"

"_Kaa-san_?" Naruto berujar pelan pada wanita berambut merah panjang dihadapannya. Menatapnya dengan khawatir. Rambut itu … memiliki warna yang sama dengan pemuda itu.

"Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini? Bukan berada di laut?"

"Apa yang kau katakan sayang? Laut? Laut apa?" tanya Kushina heran pada perkataan Naruto, "Kami semua mencemaskanmu karena menemukannya pingsan di perpustakaan di gedung lama. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Perpustakaan lama? Bagaimana bisa … ia memang berada di sana sebelum memutuskan untuk mencari Sang Penyihir. Mungkinkah semua yang sudah terjadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Saa, siapa yang tahu, bukan.

"**Kau harus mengingat janji kita, Uzumaki Naruto."**

Suara itu, Naruto memejamkan matanya pelan. Ia mengenali suara itu, juga apa yang terjadi sesaat sebelum kesadarannya menghilang. Sebuah kecupan singkat dibibirnya.

Naruto menyentuh bagian yang disentuh oleh Gaara itu, ia yakin semua bukanlah mimpi.

Alasan ia mencari pemuda itu karena ia sudah jatuh hati sejak pandangan pertama saat melihat sosok penyihir laut itu. Dan ia yakin sang penyihir sendiri juga mungkin …

"**Ne, aku mengingatnya, **_**my witch**_**."**

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Minato kali ini melihat anaknya itu hanya diam sejak ia memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja _tou-san_. Aku lapar … boleh aku mendapatkan ramenku sekarang?" tanya Naruto sembari tertawa pelan. Mengacuhkan tiga pasang mata yang menatapnya heran. Lupakan bagaimana ia membujuk sang _sensei _kesayangannya yang akhirnya kembali dengan dua mangkuk ramen ditangannya.

"_Ne_, sayang … kau belum mengatakan apa-apa pada _kaa-san_ tentang apa yang terjadi."

"Hehehe … rahasia. Tenang saja, tahun depan _kaa-san_ akan kuberitahu, kok."

"Kenapa harus menunggu tahun depan Naruto?" tanya Kushina heran, sepertinya ia yakin kepala putra tunggalnya terbentur sesuatu atau tidak ia pasti salah makan.

"Kenapa?" Naruto menghentikan sendokan ramennya, "uhm, karena aku sudah lulus sekolah dan … mungkin _kaa-san_ juga akan mendapatkan menantu, _kaa-san_."

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN MENANTU _KA-ASAN_, UZUMAKI NARUTO?"

"Hahaha …." Naruto hanya tertawa kencang mendengar teriakan _kaasan_-nya. Cukup hanya dirinya yang tahu tentang perjalanan menyenangkan itu, yah walau mungkin kedengaran tidak masuk akal dan diselingi dengan sebuah keanehan dan sedikit kengerian didalamnya saat dikiranya Gaara kan membunuhnya dan menenggelamkannya ke dalam laut.

Mungkin Gaara yang sudah mengembalikannnya kemari dengan memutar waktu saat Naruto berada di perpustakaan dan membuat Iruka-_sensei _menemukannya dalam keadaan pingsan. Terlalu banyak yang akan ditanyakan pada Gaara, mungkin setahun bukan waktu yang lama dan ia akan menemukan jawabannya dari bibir yang sama dengan yang dirasakannya saat itu.

Naruto menyeringai pelan kalau, hanya dalam waktu satu tahun lagi ia akan bisa merasakan manisnya racun dari seorang Gaara sang Penyihir Laut, atau mungkin penyihir hati seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"**Tunggulah, kekasihku … **_**my dear witch**_**. **_**Next year**_** aku pasti akan mengeluarkanmu dari laut dan menambahkan marga Uzumaki pada namamu, sayang."**

0oo0oo0

**A/N: **Haha … gomen Mizu telat buat upload ini fict yang seharusnya bulan Juli, namun lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak sama sekali bukan#ngeles

Okeh ini season ketiga dari empat seri season the series yang itu berarti akan ada season terakhir yang bertepatan pada bulan oktober dan tentunya tahu bukan kalau di bulan itu ada ulang tahun Naru dan juga NaruGaa Day. Mungkin akan Mizu upload pada hari H perayaan kedua spesial day itu^^

Autumm` soon in three month again

Review?

Mizu


End file.
